convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirou Emiya (β)
:This page is about the Shirou Emiya that appeared in Welcome to Silent Hill. For the incarnation that appeared in Into the Stars, see here. Shirou Emiya is the primary protagonist of the visual novel [[wikipedia:Fate/stay_night|'Fate/stay night']], and its subsequent sequel, [[wikipedia:Fate/hollow_ataraxia|'Fate/hollow ataraxia']]. This (β) incarnation made his debut in Welcome to Silent Hill. Canon Shirou is the protagonist of the Fate visual novels, which, like [[wikipedia:Tsukihime|'Tsukihime']],'' is set within the [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/TYPE-MOON '''Type-Moon'] universe. Orphaned at the age of seven and adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya, Shirou grew up aspiring to be a champion of justice like Kiritsugu did. For the most part, he's just an ordinary high school student, though he does possess knowledge on Reinforcement and Projection magecrafts. However, due to the poor quality of his Magic Circuits, his level is far below even an amateur mage. He would also later go on to be one of the "Masters" in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Pre-Convergence After surviving the Fifth Holy Grail War, Shirou receives a letter from someone claiming to be the now deceased Kiritsugu Emiya, saying that he is alive and well at Silent Hill. Desperate to find out if he really was still alive, Shirou travels to Silent Hill. Plot Involvement Welcome to Silent Hill Shirou had minimal involvement within the event, interacting not so much with others, but was more busy dealing with his personal, inner conflicts concerning the ethics of trying to save everyone, and being powerless to do so. He still made time to aid the others in voting off traitor suspects when he could. There, he ran into Kiritsugu, but it was not exactly as he imagined, as he actually encountered the younger Kiritsugu from The Ties That Bind who had only just adopted the then-seven year old Shirou, meaning a time warp was connected to Silent Hill. He briefly allied himself with Shiki Ryougi during one scene, and interacted with a mind-broken Ariel during another. Epilogue(s) Welcome to Silent Hill Sent to an alternate version of his world that is devastated and empty, Shirou sinks in despair, ultimately failing to become the champion of justice he aspired to be. He screams desperately for someone to help him, remembering his old friends, and his late lover. His full epilogue can be viewed [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-iii-welcome-to-silent-hill.81983/page-161#post-1731170 here]. Character Relationships * Kiritsugu Emiya - The protagonist of [[wikipedia:Fate/Zero|'Fate/Zero']],'' who debuted in ''The Ties That Bind and also made an appearance in Welcome to Silent Hill. He was adopted at a young age by Kiritsugu, and was inspired by him to become a hero, before Kiritsugu passed away when Shirou was 12. Shirou allied himself with a younger Kiritsugu from another dimension during Welcome to Silent Hill. * Kirei Kotomine - An antagonist of Fate, who would later debut in Monokuma Rising. The two of them were enemies during the Fifth Holy Grail War, not completely unlike Kotomine's relationship with Kiritsugu during the Fourth. In the timeline that this Shirou comes from, Kotomine is already deceased. * Shiki Ryougi - The protagonist of [[wikipedia:Kara_no_Kyōkai|'Kara no Kyoukai']],'' who also debuted in ''Welcome to Silent Hill. The two of them briefly allied with each other, only for Shirou to later be one of the many participants to vote for her in the end. When they first met, he mistook her for his classmate, Ayako Mitsuzuri, and Shiki mistook him for an old acquaintance, Tomoe Enjou. * Rin Tohsaka - A major character who appears in the Fate visual novels and made her debut in The Ultimate Game. They became allies, and eventually close friends during the Fifth Holy Grail War. * Ariel - The protagonist of [[wikipedia:The_Little_Mermaid_(1989_film)|'The Little Mermaid']]. He briefly met her after she was mind-broken, and tried to tend to her trauma, only to be pushed away. * Saber - A major character from the Fate ''franchise. Though the Saber listed here is not the same one from this Shirou's dimension, it should be noted that this Shirou, straight from the ''Fate route, had fallen in love with Saber during the Fifth Holy Grail War when he acted as her Master. Gallery Shirou1.png|Shirou as he appeared in Welcome to Silent Hill. Trivia * Shirou as he appears in Welcome to Silent Hill is the [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fate_(route) Fate] route incarnation. Unlike the Kirei Kotomine and Rin Tohsaka who appeared Monokuma Rising and The Ultimate Game, the Fifth Holy Grail War has already happened for Shirou, meaning in the timeline he hails from, he is already acquainted with Rin, and Kotomine is already deceased, in contrast to their dimension where the Fifth Holy Grail War is on the horizon, Kotomine is still alive, and Rin is not close to Shirou. * The fact that Shirou and Shiki Ryougi mistook each other for different people in Welcome to Silent Hill is a reference to Type-Moon's illustrator, [[wikipedia:Takashi_Takeuchi|'Takashi Takeuchi']], who has a tendency to recycle character designs, specifically recycling the physical design of Tomoe Enjou from Kara no Kyoukai for Shirou, and Shiki for Ayako Mitsuzuri from Fate/stay night. Category:Characters Category:Welcome to Silent Hill Category:Survivors Category:Type-Moon characters